The Grayson Chronicles
by MissWalls
Summary: Our favorite acrobat's thoughts and memories all recorded in a secret journal
1. What Am I Doing?

_**So this is my first story (on my own account). I did this as a project for a writing program I'm in and I decided to publish it. Hope you like it :D**_

_**Btw, I do not own Robin/Dick Grayson, Batman, or Babs **_

**What am I doing?**

Dear Diary? (Do guys have diaries?),

I'm not sure what to write. I don't even know why I'm trying to write something. I shouldn't be writing at all. If this were to somehow fall into the wrong hands, I'd be in serious trouble. Not that this _would_ ever fall into the wrong hands. Bruce is likely to burn this thing the second he finds it. Babs gave me this journal so that I can, "document my feelings and cope with them." It's understandable why she'd want me to. Gotham is forever haunted by murderous psychopaths and countless other evils. And every day I face those evils.

By day, I'm Richard Grayson. The almost carefree 13 year old ward of billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. The evils I face are bullies and heartless socialites, along with the occasional kidnapper. But by night, I'm not just some celebrity teen. I'm Robin the Boy Wonder. The cackling, butt-kicking partner to Gotham's Dark Knight. Together, we're the Dynamic Duo. We keep Gotham safe (even if they deny it sometimes). Every night I risk my life for this God forsaken city. Even worse, I risk losing the man I've come to know as a father…

I have no idea why I wrote that all down. Bruce is gonna kill me…but it feels kinda nice to write. I'm not allowed to tell people this kind of stuff. Not because Bruce won't let me (even though he won't), but because I won't let myself. It's not worth the risk. But I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I don't have to keep everything bottled up inside. Maybe Babs was right. Having this...thing (not calling it a diary) will actually be good for me. And what Bruce doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

-R.G.W

_**That was entry number one. I know it was short but it was only an intro. Please review, I love feedback. I'll update as often as possible. Thanks for reading :D**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	2. The Boy In The Sunglasses

_**So this is entry number two. Hope you like it! **_

_**Unfortunately, Dick Grayson and the Young Justice Team are not in my possession.**_

* * *

**The Boy in the Sunglasses**

Dear Diary (even though this is _so_ not a diary),

Sometimes I really hate having a secret identity. I know that it's supposed to protect me and the people I care about, but it can be a real burden. When I'm Richard, I can't do anything that could be associated with Robin. Sure I'm a known acrobat, but one flip or even a hint of my signature cackle, and it all could be over. When I'm Robin and the team wants to hang out, I have to wear these extremely dark sunglasses so no one knows who I am. It sucks because, they're the best friends I've ever had. Everyone has gotten to know each other pretty well (with reservations of course). But I'm still a mystery to them. I might as well be a total stranger. There isn't much I can say without blowing my cover. How many 13 year olds are acrobats with dead parents are there? How many of them live on a huge estate with a world famous billionaire?

There's no way around it. I feel like I can only be myself when I'm with Bruce, Alfred, Wally, and Roy. I wish I could be myself with everyone. I wish that I could be Dick Grayson and Robin at the same time, all the time. I wish I could tell Artemis that we go to school together. I wish that I could tell Zatanna that I know what it feels like to have your parents one day and lose them the next. I wish I could tell M'gann and Conner all about the socialite world that they often question. I just wish that I didn't have to hide from them. That I didn't have to wear a pair of shades to go to the movies with my friends, or even when it's winter and no one wears sunglasses anymore.

But as much as I wish for that bit of normalcy, I realize that it's better this way. It's too risky for them to know. Too dangerous. And if keeping my identity to myself keeps the team safe, then I'll keep doing it. No one can get hurt if they don't know anything.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I'm trying to make them longer . **_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated**_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	3. Gotham Academy

_**Entry number 3 has arrived :D**_

_**And like every chapter: I do not own Dick Grayson (tear), Bruce Wayne (sob), Alfred (why?!) or anyone else mentioned :P**_

**Gotham Academy**

Dear Diary (I really don't consider this a diary),

Gotham Academy.

Private school for Gotham's richest and snobbiest. Since Bruce is Gotham's most notable socialite and happens to donate large amounts of money to the institution, it only makes sense that his ward attends the prestigious school. Despite the fact that the academy is full of brats and nuisances, it's not all that bad. The classes are great, the teachers are exceptional (most of the time), the food is good (_nothing_ compared to Alfred's cooking), and I've managed to make un-snobbish friends (Babs, Bette, and Artemis). Granted they're all girls but hey, beggars can't be choosers (not that I'm complaining). The only problem is that in a city like Gotham, a school like mine is often the target for kidnapping and terrorist threats.

Last week, I was kidnapped by some low-class mobster. He wanted $200,000 by midnight, even though I'm probably worth millions (to Bruce of course). Bruce had been out of town on a business trip and I had to wait hours before Batman finally showed up and beat everyone senseless. I really wished I could've been Robin in that moment. I've never seen a group of thugs get scared so easily. It would've been fun to intimidate someone.

I didn't even get to go on patrol that night. Thanks to the jerks that kidnapped me, I spent the night working on my AP English paper.

The life of a Gotham socialite teen is not an easy one.

-R.G.W

_**Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading :D**_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	4. Happy Birthday

_**Entry number 4 here. This one is special, especially since Young Justice had a devastating cancellation (why?! D':) Anyway, this was inspired by the episode Cold Hearted (season 1). It's not very long but it's still special.**_

_**And like every chapter: I do not own Dick Grayson (tear), Wally West (sob), or anyone else mentioned :P**_

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Dear Journal (that doesn't flow right but it sounds manlier),

Wally turned 16 today. We threw him a surprise party. And of course it was interrupted by a mission. Evil never rests after all. Count Vertigo was trying to take over his country, Vlativa.

Wally saved someone's life today. Queen Perdita, ruler of Vlativa. He almost didn't make it. That made him seem all the more heroic. He even managed to have the news report that Perdita had died during the operation, causing Count Vertigo to unknowingly confess his dastard scheme. That resulted in his arrest and removal of diplomatic immunity. Wally really did a good job today.

Queen Perdita is only ten. Over three years younger than me. She and Wally really hit it off after he saved her and technically her country. So, I have to admit I was a little jealous that Perdita got to spend Wally's birthday with him…and I didn't. But then Wally had said that this had been his best birthday ever and the jealousy dissipated. It doesn't matter that I wasn't able to celebrate with him. What matters is that my best friend had a great birthday. They'll be other times to celebrate. Wally will always be _my_ best friend. I know we'll always be there for each other. And that means the world to me.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**If you couldn't tell, this chapter was a tribute to the supposedly deceased Wally West. I love him and I don't really believe he's dead. Even though we won't find out (cuz of Cartoon Network dropping the show), I hope that they continue the story in the comic series that followed the show. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading :D **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	5. Playboy?

_**So here's the next entry. It's one of my personal favorites, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Dick Grayson is not mine and I have no affiliation (sadly) with Bruce Wayne**_

* * *

**Playboy?**

Dear Notebook (cuz that's pretty much what you are),

Most of the world believes that Bruce is a notorious playboy. They have plenty of reasons to. Bruce is often sighted with an attractive female (or two) on his arm and a glass of liquor in one hand. He's spent years making it known to the public that Bruce Wayne loves the ladies. He's dated super models, actresses, entertainers, heiresses, and gorgeous foreigners. Tabloids made him seem like the irresponsible heir of a fortune he couldn't handle until I came along. Sure the media sometimes attempts to make him look bad. And the tabloids still keep the playboy image up. But I know better. It's all an act. Bruce is far from the superficial playboy everyone thinks he is. All those women he's seen with? They hardly ever make it to the manor. Bruce normally takes them home or arranges a ride for them. And all the drinking he does? It's ginger ale. Sometimes he even uses that raspberry seltzer water. Bruce seldom drinks liquor at all. The whole playboy thing is nothing but an elaborate façade. The real Bruce is a _way_ better person. He's intellectual and dedicated. He's well-disciplined and strong (mentally and physically). He's a great teacher, and unlike many of Gotham's socialites, Bruce genuinely cares for the well-being of others. I'm really lucky to have him as a surrogate father. And I'm glad I know who Bruce _really_ is.

-R.G.W

* * *

**_Father/son stories with Bruce and Dick are the best! So I really wanted to write something personal about their relationship. I'll probably write more like this in time. And of course reviews are loved and appreciated :D_**

**_ ~Miss Walls_**


	6. Jumping The Gun

_**Another entry woo! I meant to put this up on Friday but I never got the chance; my apologies.**_

_**And of course there is no way that I own Dick Grayson or Batman**_

* * *

**Jumping the Gun**

Dear Notebook (I think I might stick with that),

I got shot today. It's not a big deal. It happens every now and then. Fortunately, the bullet went straight through. I hate it when they get lodged into a muscle or something. They're such a pain to remove (literally).

It was supposed to be a quick and easy drug bust. The guys were easy to track and weren't well armed. All Batman and I had to do was wait for the buyer. But I got impatient and blew our cover. I rushed in ready for a fight and before I knew it, bullets were flying. There were more guys then we had thought. I was down within 5 minutes (but not before I brought down four goons first). Batman intervened, ending the whole thing in what seemed like seconds. He was mostly unscathed, nothing but a couple of bruises.

Back at the cave, I got a stern talking to. Bruce was pissed about me blowing the mission. He told me that I should've known better and that my actions had been stupid and irresponsible. But I knew that he had really been worried about my injury.

So now that I've been cleaned up and bandaged, Bruce forced me to bed rest for the next two weeks and I'm grounded from patrol for a month. It's a bit much for a measly bullet wound, but I know it's how Bruce shows how much he cares. So for now I'm stuck watching movies from the 80's and eating ice cream to my heart's content...I guess it could be worse.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I find this one amusing so I hope you liked it. And on a totally off topic note, today my younger sister turned 15 and two of my cousins turned 18. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to anyone else who was born on this day! **_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	7. Normal

_**To my lovely readers, another entry. Enjoy!**_

_**Dick Grayson is officially mine!...in my mind .**_

* * *

**Normal**

Dear Notebook (getting used to it now),

I think it would be much easier to be a genius rich kid if I didn't run around in a mask and cape every night, punching out the bad guys. Don't get me wrong, I love being Robin. It's awesome and it feels good to keep other people safe. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were normal…well more normal than I am now.

What it would it be like to just be a carefree genius rich kid at a fancy private school? To have an average billionaire as your father figure? To have the ability to get practically anything and everything I could ever want? To be able to hang out with friends like a normal thirteen year old? What would it be like to not have to train or watch your back all the time? I think about these kinds of things sometimes. Most people think I have it easy (with the exception of constant kidnappings of course). They think I'm just a lucky kid who gets to live the life of your average teen socialite. But obviously that isn't the case.

Even so, I wouldn't trade it for anything. The long hours of training, late nights, multiple wounds, and lack of social life are worth it. Sure, Gotham's a grotesque, disturbing, crime-ridden, ungrateful city. But it's grown on me over the years and protecting the people who make this place worth living in is enough for me. So even though there are times where I really wanna be normal, I know the hero life is my life.

…but I really wonder, what would life be like if I got a full night's sleep instead of just getting into bed at the crack of dawn?

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! I got feels whilst typing, so hope you did too. Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	8. Cold

_**Updated in just under a week! :D**_

_**One day Dick Grayson will be mine…maybe. It could happen…even though I know it won't...**_

* * *

**Cold**

Dear Notebook,

I'm stuck in bed today, and for such a lame reason. Batman and I were on patrol last night and it started to pour when several robberies and muggings occurred simultaneously.

Needless to say, we were out in the freezing rain for hours and…I caught a cold. Me, Robin, the Boy Wonder. I dodge bullets, crowbars, baseball bats, and knives all the time. I face psychos with giant hammers, hyenas, grenades, and fear gas on a constant basis. None of these things usually hold me back for long, even when I get hurt real bad. But one night in the rain and the common cold does me in. It just isn't right.

My nose is stuffy, red, and runny. My throat feels all scratchy and it hurts to talk. My head hurts and I have to take this gross medicine every few hours. And I can't eat any dairy products! Alfred's making sure I don't get any ice cream or my favorite cereal (because you can't just eat cereal without milk-that's not how it works). I've been living off of chicken soup, tea, and cough drops. There are used tissues all around me, and I think I've gone through three boxes already. It's terrible! No wonder Bruce takes strict health precautions. Having a cold ruins your life!

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating just a bit. But seriously, all I can do is lie in bed all day. I've run out of things to hack and everything on TV is so lame. Normally I'd be at school right now. I should enjoy this break away from Gotham's teen socialites, but I'd prefer to deal with them than suffer another moment of this sniffling horror!

As soon as I'm better, I'm getting Bruce to work on a rain coat for Robin. In fact, I'm gonna start designing right now!

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! I really feel like Dick would complain a lot if he had a cold, cuz he likes to be active and stuff. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	9. Engaging With Justice

_**Well looky here, it's another entry! :D**_

_**Dick Grayson and I are so tight; you'd think I really did own him :P**_

* * *

**Engaging With Justice**

Dear Notebook,

Today marks the three year anniversary since I was officially introduced to the Justice League. To celebrate, I'm spending my day with different members of the League. I'm training with Hawkgirl (Batman agreed after Shayera promised not to let me near anything _too_ sharp), sparring with Wonder Woman (gonna get my butt whooped), flying with Green Lantern (in a new JL prototype jet), eating lunch with Flash (and probably pranking other Leaguers afterwards), patrolling with Superman (much to Batman's protest), and ending it off with dessert (aka Oreos) with Martian Manhunter. It's gonna be great.

I remember when I first met them. I was barely ten years old; Robin had only officially existed for about a year. I remember the excitement coursing through my veins as I went from Richard to Robin. Batman took me to the Watchtower, the League's secret headquarters in outer space. It was my first time travelling via zeta tube and the strange tingling sensation took a while to wear off.

As Batman led me down the vast halls of the Watchtower, I noticed the looks we received from passing Leaguers. As tempted as I was to speak to them, I knew that Batman was leading me to somewhere special. And he did. I got to go into the Hall of Justice. I met Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter.

Their initial shock was hilarious. It was even more hilarious when I showed them what I could do. Flipping around, using my signature cackle; they realized that I was no ordinary child. That maybe it was possible that Batman wasn't so crazy to have me as his partner.

You'd think that meeting some of the world's most famous heroes in their secret headquarters and actually being accepted by them would've been the best part of my day…but it wasn't. The best part was Batman's reaction to it all. At the end of the day, anyone would've seen him donning his usual scowl. But not me; I saw a smile.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! This is definitely my favorite chapter up to this point. Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	10. Sticks And Stones

_**Hello my dear readers, I meant to update yesterday but I never got around to it. Mother's Day and what not. I apologize and send out a belated Happy Mother's Day for any of you who may be or a like mothers to someone somewhere.**_

_**Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, and Wally West are not mine…but we are totally best friends**_

* * *

**Sticks and Stones**

Dear Notebook,

I broke my arm. I know, I know. I'm Robin, so getting hurt is nothing new. But for once, I didn't injure myself _as_ Robin. This was a total Dick Grayson incident…with the assistance of Roy Harper and Wally West of course. I admit that we were being totally stupid. After hitting my head that hard (I only had a slight concussion), I don't even remember what we were trying to accomplish. All I recall is a skateboard, a unicycle, a pogo stick, and a three-story building located just outside Robinson Park. I ended up breaking my arm and spraining an ankle (it would've been worse had it not been for my exceptional acrobatic skills). Wally broke his nose, wrist and somehow lost three teeth when he landed in a bush. Roy broke his leg and pulled a muscle in his torso (if you ask me, he got lucky considering the fact that his body had twisted in an unnatural way). It was an interesting visit to the hospital. Doctors were baffled and I could hear the nurses whispering how surprised they were to see the adopted sons of two famous billionaires in the ER for such bizarre reasons. It was actually pretty amusing until Bruce, Ollie, and Barry showed up. We got lectured for what seemed like hours and we're all grounded for two months (patrol included) for-and I quote-"acting like complete idiots with a death wish." So once more, I'm stuck in bed. How wonderful.

At least know I can somewhat justify all the…injuries I show up to school with.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Random Fact: Today is my best friend's birthday. She's 19 now :D**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	11. Stupid Heart Guts

_**What's this? Could it be entry #11? I think it is ;)**_

_**Dick Grayson and his lady friends are not in my possession D:**_

* * *

**Stupid Heart Guts**

Dear Notebook,

I've been having some trouble lately. Girl trouble. There's this dance coming up and I have no idea who to ask. Normally, Babs and I go as friends, but lately I've been feeling…different about her. In a good way I think. My heart beat gets faster and I wanna be closer to her. I love her spunkiness and determination to get her way. I love the way she says what's on her mind and will go to great lengths to get information. Ugh, what's happening to me? It's probably just a stupid crush but it's making me a stuttering klutz around her. I can't go with her to the dance, it'd be awkward now. Plus, some lacrosse player asked her to be his date. She totally thinks of me as a brother or something anyway. Who could blame her? I'm younger, shorter, and my ears are way too big.

This situation is even the problem. Well it's a problem, but the biggest problem is that I don't feel like this _just_ for Babs. There's Starfire. Sure she's an alien and a little on the orange side, but she's sweet and her natural curiosity of Earth is adorable. I've been helping her get familiarized with Earth customs and the more time I spend with her, the longer I wanna be with her.

Then there's Zatanna. She's my age and totally gorgeous. Her blue eyes make me wish I could take off my sunglasses when I'm with her. Her powers are pretty cool too. She's still learning and slips up sometimes (which I find really cute), but she has this determination to get it right. I find it admirable. Not to mention she's tons of fun. I love how she can find entertainment anywhere. She's a bit of a wild one, but I'm not complaining. Honestly there was one time where I was _this_ close to telling her who I am. We could have so much fun here at the manor or messing with the kids from school. But I stopped myself after thinking of every little thing that can go wrong if I told her my secret identity.

I just can't seem to wrap my mind around one girl…I guess Bruce's playboy persona is rubbing off on me. Darn him and his way with females. Then again, even Gotham's White Knight has his own lady problems.

Maybe I'll just ask Donna. She's one of my best friends and is super awesome. Plus she seems to be the only girl who doesn't make my brain go all fuzzy.

Yeah I'll ask Donna.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I had to throw Starfire in there. Just a little hint at their almost marriage/actual marriage in an alternate universe. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	12. Best Birthday Ever

_**So this entry is my longest one yet :3**_

_**As you guys know, I normally post new chapters on Sundays. I'm posting this one early since I'm going away for Memorial Day weekend, and I don't know if I'd be able to update on Sunday. So take this as a gift my dear readers 3**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson, but if I did I'd throw him the best birthday parties ever!**_

* * *

**Best Birthday Ever**

Dear Notebook,

Today's the first day of spring…it's also my birthday. I'm fourteen now. Funny, I feel older.

It was a surprisingly sunny-ish day. Everyone at school congratulated me, and Babs got me a cupcake. When I got home, Alfred had prepared my favorite foods and Bruce came home early from work. Wally and Roy came over too.

After stuffing our faces, everyone insisted that I open my gifts. I didn't ask for much. Just a few video games, some new hoodies, and a couple pairs of shades; all of which I received thanks to a certain billionaire. But the best gift came from all four of my closest family members. They had blown up and framed a poster of the Flying Graysons' last show. Bruce, Alfred, Wally, and Roy all gave small smiles as I tore up at the sight of the last photo taken of my family…before it was devastatingly broken. The framed relic is now hanging on the wall over my bed.

Just when I thought the day was coming to an end, Bruce told me that there was a surprise for me in the Cave. I knew it had to be good cuz Bruce had no objections to Wally and Roy following me down into our secret headquarters. I was led to a section of the Cave that I seldom ever visited (because it was dark and unused) and audibly gasped at what I saw. It seemed as if a gymnasium overtook the Batcave. Balance beams, trampolines, bars, and rings of all sorts were expertly placed. Every piece of equipment was brand new. It was so much more than what I could use in the Manor's gym or the small section of the Cave I would train in. Bruce had a wide smile, and all I remember is pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

After that, I was sure that was it. I had received all my presents and could satisfyingly say that it had been the best birthday I've had in a long time. But then there was an emergency. A loud alarm went off, vibrating in the Cave's walls. It was unsurprising. Evil never rests after all, my birthday was no exception. Batman never said what was wrong, but he instructed us to head to Mount Justice, where the Team would be debriefed. The four of us (me, Wally, Roy, and Batman) zeta-ed to Mt. Justice in record time.

You can imagine the look on my face when I see the members of my team along with every League member I've ever met. They all yelled "Surprise!" and I noticed the streamers, confetti, banner that read 'Happy Birthday Robin!', and R-shaped cake. I laughed and thanked everyone, they were all smiles. I think even Batman refrained from scowling. I got all types of eccentric gifts, from packs of Oreos, to a flail (which Batman confiscated), to a Superman t-shirt (which Batman also confiscated).

All in all, it was a great day. It's not what I was expected, but that's what made it perfect. After my parents died, I never thought I'd enjoy another birthday. Never thought that someone would be there to get a cake and tell me to make a wish or throw me a surprise party. But I have all of that, and I know that if my parents were still around, they wouldn't have it any another way. They would've joined in all the fun and agree with me when I say that this was the best birthday ever.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I thought it was about time that Mr. Grayson aged a bit. Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this one. I wanted to add more but didn't want to overkill it with too many details. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Happy Memorial Day!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	13. If You Can't Take the Heat

_**So here is another chapter for you lovely readers of mine :3**_

_**The inhabitants of Wayne Manor are not, nor ever will be (possibly) in my possession.**_

* * *

**If You Can't Take the Heat**

Dear Notebook,

The kitchen is undergoing renovations until further notice. Bruce and I managed to burn most of it…some of it to a crisp. Alfred was barely surprised. It's not like it's the first time that Bruce and I set the kitchen on fire. It's happened at least four times before.

The first time was when I was nine. Bruce and I were trying to make cupcakes for a school function. I think we overheated the oven or something. The second time was when I was ten. Bruce and I had returned from patrol early and instead of waking up Alfred, we thought we could manage making breakfast ourselves. That ended very badly. Bruce had to buy a new stove and pans. Who makes perfect pancakes at five in the morning anyway? The next incident was the same year. I was sick and Alfred was food shopping. I was in desperate need of soup and Bruce thought that it was simple enough…it wasn't. Alfred dropped the groceries at the door and put out the fire with an extinguisher we keep handy (as the fire department insisted). I was too loopy from medicine to even realize what had happened. The fourth time was when I was twelve. Alfred's birthday was coming up, and Bruce and I thought we could make him a cake. We were extra careful with the ingredients and made sure that the oven was set to the right temperature. Unfortunately, we forgot to set a timer and the cake was forgotten…the kitchen was filled with smoke. It took days to get the burnt smell out of the manor. This time probably takes the cake (pun completely intended). Bruce had bought one of those pre-made pasta dinners and garlic bread. All we had to do was stick it in the oven for a little bit. It was the simplest thing. Bruce and I were sure that we could handle it…but no. Somehow, we managed to screw that up too.

The kitchen has never gone up in flames like it did today. Nearly everything in there is irrecoverable, at least according to the fire department. Speaking of which, I'm currently on a first name basis with the firefighters. How pathetic is that? I mean Jeff, Eric, and Brad are nice guys sure, but the fact that I see them often enough to know about their personal lives? Not cool.

When you really think about it, this is all Alfred's fault. He just _had_ to go off and visit his daughter for the weekend. Bruce and I are completely accustomed to _not_ having to cook our own meals. Not to mention Bruce has absolutely _no_ cooking skills. I'm only a moderate cook…barely. Alfred should've seen this coming. You'd think the guy would learn after the first four times. Just because it's been two years doesn't mean it won't happen again. If you ask me, Alfred should've put a padlock on the kitchen or something. Not that it would've made a difference. Batman and Robin are more than capable of breaking into a kitchen…we just can't cook in one.

Next time, Alfred should just leave us pre-cooked food in the fridge. I've never set the microwave on fire. I should probably ask him to teach me proper cooking skills too…God knows I won't learn from Bruce. He was reprimanded by Alfred and the two have spent the past three hours discussing renovation plans and looking at kitchen supplies in a catalog. It's gonna be a while until meal time is normal again.

Maybe we should've just stuck to cereal.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I loved writing this one. Hope you guys liked reading it!**_

_**I know you guys probably have ideas on what I could write entries on, and I will be accepting requests. Don't be shy; I'll really take them into consideration. I'm in need of inspiration :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	14. The Circle of Life

_**This entry is kind of angsty, hope you like**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson or Walt Disney's Animated Films…unfortunately .**_

* * *

**The Circle of Life**

Dear Notebook,

I remember most things about my childhood. Making breakfast with Mom, practicing my English, weekend picnics in the summer, daytrips when we didn't have to perform, and watching movies. Movies were one of the best parts of my childhood. Most of the time I would watch Disney animations with my parents. My favorites were Peter Pan and Robin Hood. I always liked the idea of never having to grow up and being a hero to someone…I guess I got half of that. Oddly enough, I never got to see the Lion King before they died…until today that is.

I was at the Cave for the day. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur were having Disney marathon. M'gann had mentioned it earlier in the week, something about hearing about them at school all the time, and I thought it'd be fun to relive some dead memories (absolutely no pun intended). So I supplied a massive amount of movie snacks and even brought my own copies of Robin Hood, Peter Pan, and Pinocchio.

We made it through all three films, plus Cinderella, Snow White, and The Jungle Book before M'gann pulled out The Lion King. I thought it was strange that I had never seen it. Bruce had assured me that I had seen every Disney movie ever made, so of course I was eager to watch.

Okay so maybe I only saw part of the movie. I just couldn't bear to watch anymore after Mufasa died. I know, I know, it's just a kid's movie. It probably has a good ending…like Bambi (which I do not enjoy watching either). But it hit a bit too close to home. Scar coldly threw Mufasa off the gorge and he fell to his death. Just like Mom and Dad. I'm so glad I didn't watch that movie with them. It's just _too_ ironic.

After that scene I ran to the zeta tubes before anyone could ask what was wrong. I spent hours in the Batcave, working out and perfecting my gymnast skills (as if there's anything left to perfect). I didn't stop until I was drenched in sweat and my hands felt raw. Sometimes I feel like gymnastics are the only thing that makes me feel better. Like Mom and Dad aren't so far away. But the dreaded feeling I'd had since I left the Cave was still there.

Wally came over later on. I was here in my room, just staring at the ceiling. He came in without knocking, which is usual for Wally. He walked over to me and I sat up, looking him in the eye. We didn't have to speak, Wally knows me well enough to understand. He hugged me and all I remember is crying for God knows how long. I don't usually cry, I don't like to. I thought I had used up all my tears the first two years after my parents died. But it kinda felt like I was releasing some inner trauma or something.

I think I might go back to the Cave. Wally told me that the movie marathon ended after I fled the scene. I want to apologize to M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur. Who knows maybe we can pick up where we left off. I want to see if Simba gets his happy ending. Maybe I can take a few pointers.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Oh the feels I received whilst typing :3**_

_**I feel like a Lion King chapter is a requirement for every Dick Grayson-oriented fic, so this was born.**_

_**Just reiterating that requests are accepted and much appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	15. To Have a Father

_**Here's a special little entry for Father's Day. Enjoy.**_

_**I (unfortunately) do not own Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth or any other of the awesome characters mentioned.**_

* * *

**To Have a Father**

Dear Notebook,

Today's Father's Day. It's been a bittersweet day. Bruce had come home early from patrol last night (I was forbidden from patrol due to a moderately sprained wrist) and he was able to sleep in for once. I woke up at the crack of dawn, knowing that Alfred wouldn't be up yet. Since our last kitchen fiasco, I've been able to improve my cooking skills thanks to Alfred and a culinary course at GA. I was able to manage French toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee just the way Bruce likes it. It wasn't as good as Alfred's cooking, but it did the job.

Alfred was pleasantly surprised and Bruce did a double take. They even commented that the kitchen looked cleaner than it did the before (I may have over done the clean up). Alfred said I have the potential to be almost as good as him…that's the greatest compliment ever.

After breakfast, the three of us watched Up, Finding Nemo, and Back to the Future. There was a lot of snacking and pausing in between movies so we could play Connect Four and Monopoly. Of course I won at Monopoly and Bruce had the most wins in Connect Four, though Alfred wasn't too far behind either of us. This all took up most of the day.

By evening, we were all getting dressed for some fancy dinner that was being thrown for Father's Day. It was some socialite event, and I was dreading it, but I sucked it up for Bruce. He had managed for Alfred to come along, since our faithful butler's more like a father to him. Within a half hour of the party I was already bored. The only other interesting people at the party were Commissioner Gordon and Babs. The two of us played simple pranks on some of Gotham's elite. Most involved napkins and the ironically unappetizing appetizers that were being served. Dinner was even more unappetizing. The steamed halibut was _too_ steamed, the vegetables were raw, and I really couldn't stomach any of it. Alfred was appalled and was ready to have a "chat" with the caterers. I solved the problem by faking stomach pains so we could leave early. Bruce took us to my favorite diner on the edge of town.

After our satisfying meal of burgers, fries, coleslaw, and chocolate milkshakes (that even Alfred couldn't complain about), we went to Gotham's cemetery. It wouldn't have felt right spending the holiday without visiting Dad. I had brought lilacs since those were Dad's favorite (they reminded him of his childhood). I told him how my day went and how much I missed him and Mom. It was the first time I visited their graves and _didn't _cry. I didn't even feel like I was going to cry at all. In fact, I laughed when I recounted how the kitchen didn't burn down like last time. I left the cemetery feeling good for once.

Sometimes I think about how much it sucks to not have my parents around anymore. There are days when I miss them so much it hurts. They're always in the back on my mind. But I don't get as sad as I used to. I'll always have the pain from losing them, but I know they'd want me to be happy. I have reasons to be happy now. I have Bruce and Alfred, the League and the Team. I have a new family. Bruce will never replace Dad, but he's the closest (and absolute best) I'll ever have to a father ever again. Alfred's been like a grandfather too. I love them so much more than I ever thought I could. I never thought I'd ever be able to call someone else "dad." But Bruce has been a better father than even he thought he could be. I wouldn't want to trade that for anything.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked this one. Happy Father's Day to any of you who may be fathers.**_

_**Please review and remember that I am open to suggestions!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	16. Cranks and Pranks

_**I think I broke my record with the word count in this one XD**_

_**I loved writing this one, it's fun so I hope you guys like!**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson or Wally West, but if I did we'd get into wild crazy shenanigans. ;)**_

* * *

**Cranks and Pranks**

Dear Notebook,

I'm grounded…again. I blame Wally. I would've never been caught if I worked alone. But I admit it would have been tough to complete such an elaborate scheme on my own…now that I think about it, that plan had my name all over it. I would've been grounded regardless of Wally's assistance. Anyway, onto why I've been grounded for 2 ½ weeks.

The League had been particularly uptight for quite some time. Too many missions, too little time in between. I think Batman only got five hours of sleep within a week. The League had literally just defeated the Injustice League when several other villains decided to strike simultaneously. Batman and Superman fought off Bizarro, Clayface, and Solomon Grundy in New York. Wonder Woman took on Cheetah and Giganta in California. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had Sinestro, Copperhead, and Killer Frost in Canada (no idea why they were there). Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were busy in China thanks to the Royal Flush Gang and Amazo. Flash, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and pretty much every other superhero were sent to face other villains all over the world. It was madness.

Of course the League was victorious (with a few close calls) and most of the baddies were jailed (I was told that Mirror Master, Metallo, and a few others got away). But I guess all the work and fatigue had gotten to them cuz they were _so_ cranky afterwards. Even Superman, who's the epitome of a happy hero, yelled at me to go away cuz I talk too much. He apologized (he _is_ the Big Blue Boy Scout after all), but clearly something was off.

After nearly a week of dealing with a rude and cranky Justice League, Wally and I decided that they needed to lighten up. And what better way to do that than with a series of hilarious pranks? We didn't do anything too crazy. Nothing that would (or rather should) get anyone hurt. Just a montage of classic pranks that we hoped get _someone_ to loosen up…or at least laugh.

Wally and I spent our Friday night stocking up on prank supplies: silly string, toilet paper, whoopee cushions, shaving cream galore and all that other good stuff. Sneaking it all into the Watchtower early Saturday morning was way easier than expected. Mr. Terrific and Martian Manhunter, who regularly monitor the zeta beams, were much too tired to question why Wally and I kept teleporting in and out. We should've taken breaks in between, all the beaming made me nauseous…but it was worth it. It was even easier to stash it all in Batman's room, which he seldom uses. We got to work right away.

The main training room was TPed artistically to perfection. All the shampoo in the showers was filled with food coloring and any shower gel was replaced with liquid sugar or syrup. Wally silly stringed the Monitor Womb in record time while I replaced all the coffee with decaf. I placed trick wires in several rooms that would cause buckets of green Jell-O to tip over or launch balloons filled with shaving cream. The Armory was booby-trapped with cheese wiz cans hidden all over. To top it off, whoopee cushions were hidden in the Hall of Justice, where the founding members were sure to have a meeting after all this chaos ensued.

Being the ninja that I am and Wally being the speedster that he is, we were quickly able to dispose of any evidence that incriminated either of us. Then we sat in Batman's room with a laptop I used to hack into League security systems and enjoyed the show (with snacks of course). League members started their day in amusing disarray. Wonder Woman was confused when she entered the training room for her morning workout. When she attempted to remove the toilet paper, Wally enticed me to turn on the sprinklers…Wonder Woman gave up on cleaning up the training room. Flash and Booster Gold were on Monitor duty and couldn't believe the mess of silly string. Wally had used several colors to make an intricate looking spider web. Martian Manhunter demanded that whoever took his Oreos had better return them and stated that chocolate chip cookies were _not_ a sufficient substitute. Wally snickered as he finished off the last Oreo. Batman drank his coffee as usual but noticed that something was off. He even went as far as testing the coffee for drugs, only to find out it was only decaf. He frantically (and hilariously) searched every cupboard and drawer for just one pack of his favorite coffee, but I made sure that there was only decaf. The funniest part was when Batman called the founding members together to discuss the morning's mishaps (it had taken under a half hour to send the tower in utter chaos). Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl all piled in. Flash had snickered at the irony of Green Lantern's now green hair. Wonder Woman was the first person to sit and everyone stared after she made a very un-ladylike sound. Instead of being embarrassed, she bursted in laughter. Everyone else joined in (except Batman of course). They laughed and laughed for nearly five minutes.

Wally and I felt successful…until Batman made an announcement on the Watchtower's PA system for Kid Flash and Robin to report to the Hall of Justice immediately. We were reprimanded for making a disaster of JL headquarters and for possibly endangering Earth with our shenanigans (which I thought was a bit extreme). But it was weird cuz everyone was smiling and chuckling the whole time.

They let us off easy. All Wally and I had to do was clean up the (admittedly huge) mess we made, plus we were both grounded. Wally only got a week-long ban from patrol. My punishment is a week and a half longer (which I suspect has nothing to do with the fact that Batman is more strict than Flash and has everything to do with the fact that I messed with his coffee). The grueling hours spent cleaning and scrubbing the Watchtower clean were completely worth it. No one was cranky anymore. Everyone was all smiles and even complimented the teamwork between Wally and me. Booster Gold wants us to teach him our awesome pranking skills. Hal, whose hair was dyed pink, commended us for our elaborate plot. And even though he's the one who punished me, later on during the day Batman told me that my plan was a success. I think I even saw a small smile.

So even though I'm grounded, I'm feeling pretty good. And since I have nothing else to do, I'm drawing up plans for the next time the League becomes overbearingly cranky. It's kind of like Batman's contingency plans (which I know nothing about…). I'm thinking of replacing ammunition with candy and dying uniforms different colors. Maybe I'll ask Wally for suggestions once my punishment is over.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Again, I had tons of fun writing this. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are very much welcome! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	17. First World Problems

_**This is a day late I know. Life has been stressful and I didn't get the chance to whip this up until today. Please forgive me.**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson, any psycho villains, or Gotham Academy**_

* * *

**First World Problems**

Dear Notebook,

Yesterday, my school was put on lockdown. Two-Face, the Riddler, and the Penguin teamed up (for some strange reason), and were holding the students and faculty captive. Something about making an example of Gotham's young and prosperous. All I know is that there were at least 3 bombs hidden on campus and I couldn't do anything about it. Artemis was itching to get into action too. I could tell by the way she nearly tore our calculus teacher away from the door. I had used my watch to send an emergency signal to the Batcave as soon as the school had been put on lockdown. Unfortunately, Bruce was out of town and had to find a way to sneak of out of a business meeting with a Japanese manufacturer.

My friends and I spent what seemed like forever trapped in a room with girls who were more terrified of The Penguin stealing their expensive clothes than their possible doom. It completely sucked. I thought I was gonna lose my mind from hearing the words Gucci, Prada, and Louis Vuitton for an excessive period of time.

At some point, Penguin entered the room with some of Two-Face's goons in tow. Apparently, he was going room to room, pilfering whatever he could. Several females in the room let out high pitched screams. Someone asked if we were gonna die and one of the cheer leaders begged for Penguin to not take her new charm bracelet away. That of course compelled him to snatch it away and smile in pleasure when he realized it was made from real gold. He also stole several diamond earrings, pearl necklaces, expensive watches, high-tech accessories, and petty cash (which in the case of Gotham Academy ranged from $100-$1000). He even took my modified watch. I would've cared more if I hadn't been using all my energy on _not_ laughing at the faces of my classmates.

Things got serious when Two-Face entered the room. Penguin had long gone off to steal from other GA students, and everyone knows that Two-Face is much more dangerous than a fat guy with an umbrella (granted that umbrella has been known to shoot lasers from time to time). Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and cowered in fear. Artemis and I automatically took defensive stances and kept our eyes on the menace with a gun in his hands, before remembering that we were _supposed_ to be defenseless. Several goons showed up and grabbed Babs and me. I guess Two-Face wanted to keep the most important students in one place. The mayor's daughter, the son of Gotham's most notable banker, Babs (Commissioner's daughter), and me (adopted son of the richest man in Gotham). We were gagged, tied, and had burlap sacks placed over our heads. Guns were pressed to the back of our heads, urging us to walk forward. It was nothing I wasn't used to, so I played the part of the scared teen. But I knew that the bad guys wouldn't be moving us unless law enforcement had gained the upper hand in the situation.

We had just set foot outside when I heard several goons hit the ground. There was no longer a gun pressed to my skull and I heard the familiar whoosh of a Batarang. I took the opportunity to use my emergency knife to cut myself loose (Robin is always prepared) and get the burlap sack off my head. Everyone was too distracted by Batman to notice Richard Grayson playing hero, so I got Babs and the others untied too. By the time we all ran to the authorities gathered outside Gotham Academy's gates, the perps had all been incapacitated by Batman. He said he would've finished faster if Riddler hadn't set up ridiculous puzzles to disable the bombs.

School was immediately dismissed (it was nearly 6:30pm anyway) and won't be open until Monday, due to a series of Gotham socialites threatening to sue the school for endangering their children (which makes little to no sense since a school like GA in a city like Gotham is sure to be targeted). Despite all this, all anyone really cared about was getting their stuff back. Our lives were at stake, and there are dozens of parents harassing Gotham PD for their diamonds and watches back.

The first world problems of Gotham never cease to surprise me.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this one. I feel as if the ending was a little meh. Sorry about that, I'm not feeling emotionally stable. But I will continue to write because I love it!**_

_**Remember, I love requests and they'll be coming in handy soon (I can only think up plots for so many entries on my own)**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	18. Remember

_**You guys don't know the feels I got when I wrote this .**_

_**Seriously, I'm surprised that it didn't turn out longer than this.**_

_**Dick Grayson in all his existence does not belong to me…even though to me he does XD**_

* * *

**Remember**

Dear Notebook,

Six years ago today, I witnessed an event that no eight year old should ever face. I witnessed my parents fall to their deaths. I stared at their broken, lifeless bodies lying on the ground. I remember screaming at the paramedics who rolled them away on gurneys. I remember sobbing uncontrollably, not caring who saw me. I remember the commissioner and a young businessman trying to comfort me, but I was inconsolable.

I remember how it was supposed to be a great night. Mami and Tati had told me how Gotham wasn't like the other cities we toured. There were a lot of rich people who could do a lot for the circus, so we had to do our absolute best for Mr. Haley. I remember running to practice before the show and overhearing Mr. Haley talk to a strange man. I remember bumping into that same strange man and being terrified by the look on his face. And I will always remember that face after what that man, Tony Zucco, did to my family. He broke it.

I remember those horrible nights in the juvenile services facility and getting beat up by the older inmates. I remember being moved to the orphanage and living in total loneliness (with the exception of Peanut, my stuffed elephant). It was horrible. My surroundings had made it nearly impossible to grieve. I cried myself to sleep every night, with a bitter pang in my heavy heart. All I wanted was my life back, but no one cared…until Bruce showed up that is.

I remember when the young businessman from the circus visited me on a day when I was feeling particularly alone. I was confused as to why he was there. I didn't think anyone would care about the circus freak that lost his parents, no one had up until that point. I remember the businessman taking a look around the old room with peeling paint and molding floors. He looked at me and I could see sympathy in his eyes. That sympathy was quickly replaced by anger. I remember when he briskly exited the room; I thought he was revolted by me. I heard loud, harsh tones through the paper thin walls. I was scared. I remember the businessman reentering the room, this time with a small understanding smile. He introduced himself as Bruce Wayne and said that he would take me home with him. That he would give me everything I ever needed and would keep me safe. He sounded so sincere when he said it, and I felt as if maybe, just maybe, he meant it. I remember flinging myself into his arms and crying for him to take me away from that horrible place.

Bruce moved me from that shabby old orphanage to his grand estate. We got off on a bumpy start. He was distant for a while. I spent most of my time with Alfred, who seemed more than happy to have me around. Bruce on the other hand, was hardly ever home. Alfred told me that Bruce was a very important man in Gotham and that meant he had a lot of work to do, and that's why he was seldom home. But it still made the ginormous mansion seem just as lonely as the orphanage. Then I found out Bruce's secret, that he's Batman. Things changed after that. And now, we train together, fight crime together, and spend time together.

Losing my parents was the hardest thing I've ever faced, but it wasn't the end of my life. It was a beginning, a start of something new. I'll never ever forget my family, but I'm grateful for this new one. I know my parents would be proud of me and what I do. I know that they'd be glad that Gotham was our last stop before they died, because I was able to find people who understand. And I'm absolutely positive that Mami and Tati would love Bruce and Alfred, especially after a taste of Alfred's cooking.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed, cuz I did. I thought that too many stories on the anniversary of the deaths of Dick's parents were too depressing, so I wanted to end it on a happier, positive note.**_

_**I'd been wanting to write that one for quite some time. It is officially the last prewritten chapter I have so I'll definitely be writing chapters based on requests now…and whatever pops into my mind of course. So share those ideas that your wonderful brains think up :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	19. Sweet Tooth

_**This one's up a day early. Reason being that I'm going camping tomorrow and won't be back until Thursday. I couldn't leave you guys without another entry :3**_

_**Dick Grayson is not mine in reality…but he is in my mind XD**_

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

Dear Notebook,

I spent my day at the dentist's office. Like most things that go wrong, I blame Wally. We had just uncovered the Injustice League's latest devious scheme and everything had gone off without a hitch for once. The League commended us on our work and gave us a day off. As a result, everyone on the Team decided to spend the day at the Cave.

Wally insisted that we take advantage of our "freedom" and pig out on the things we couldn't normally consume due to our strict diets (as if he follows any guidelines on his dietary habits). Everyone (even Artemis) went along with the plan and we all agreed to contribute to our massive feast of treats. M'gann baked a series of confections; cookies, cakes, and brownies of all sorts of unconventional flavors. My favorites were the cappuccino brownies; the carrot cookies were pretty good too. Zatanna made what seemed like 30 different types of chocolate appear out of thin air. Artemis seemed to enjoy that the most. Said archer provided a wide variety of donuts, including pina colada and orange creamsicle. I have no idea where she got them, but I will by tonight. Raquel had prepared different kinds of popcorn, including chocolate and caramel. Conner had gotten his hands on several cartons of cotton candy mix and a machine (I didn't wanna ask). Kaldur had made blue, green, and grape Jell-O in abundance. Wally seemed to have robbed a candy store with his sacks full of every bit of candy I could think of. I treated everyone to the fattening awesomeness of fried Oreos and fried Twinkies.

Needless to say there was quite the abundance of sugary goodness. In order to justify our ridiculous amount of junk food, we watched several movies while we gorged. It was all going great; everyone was having a great time and laughing at the action-comedy that Artemis had brought with her. After that, it quickly went downhill…well for me anyway. I don't know if it was the caramel popcorn, Belgian chocolate, or the Rolos, but I knew I had one sweet too many.

Batman keeps me on a pretty strict diet when it comes to junk food, for obvious reasons. So whenever I have an opportunity to bend those rules I tend to…binge, for lack of better words. It happens every time. At this point I'm surprised that Bruce doesn't regularly monitor my sugar intake. I tend to get these crazy sugar highs. Bouncing off the walls, yelling unintelligible words, and hiding in the rafts. This time, however, was totally different.

As the day had gone by, I felt a growing pain in one of my teeth. At first I tried to ignore it. But that proved difficult when it hurt to eat Jell-O. _Jell-O_. At that point I just decided to take a break from the junk food and let everyone else indulge themselves. The next day at the Manor was even more difficult. Of course I didn't want Bruce to know about my sugar binge at the Cave, so I had to hide the pain. That day Alfred made pancakes for breakfast. Easy enough, right? Wrong. Pancakes may be soft and fluffy perfection (especially when Alfred makes them), but when they're topped with fancy, rich syrup and Alfred's homemade whipped cream, it causes a problem. The awesome sweetness of it all my tooth throb, which I didn't think was possible. I couldn't bring myself to finish it, surprising both Alfred and Bruce since I always devour my pancakes in five minutes or less. Dinner was worse. Alfred had been testing out a new recipe for vegetable soup. It was definitely bearable, the bad part was afterward. Bruce had said that he knew how it was hard to stick to such a rigid diet and was proud of how well I was following it, so he had Alfred prepare a special dessert. He made a chocolate coconut pie. If you have ever had any of Alfred's pie then you know that they're even better than Martha Kent's (not that I'd ever tell her that). One bite and I knew I couldn't make it. It was pure torture. I ended up confessing about my sugar binge the day before and telling Bruce about the nearly unbearable pain I was feeling.

The next morning I was at the dentist. He confirmed that I had cavities, one particularly bad one, which was probably the source of all my pain. I had to get fillings…I would've preferred being held hostage by Two-Face. You'd think that'd be punishment enough, but not when you have Batman disciplining you. I'm on an even stricter diet now and he's monitoring my sugar intake! I can't even have Alfred's pancakes for another 3 weeks. I'll be eating like a rabbit!

I'm making a mental note to make Wally shut up the next time he has a "good idea."

-R.G.W

* * *

_**This one was kind of filler-ish. I didn't know what else to do since I had so little time due to packing and whatnot. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Little fun fact: Next time I should be updating is on my birthday (July 21**__**st**__**) and that makes me happy :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review and leave requests!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	20. Your Biggest Fan

_**This is the 20th entry! It's a little birthday gift to me :3**_

_**I wonder if anyone will give me Dick Grayson for my birthday, that way he can finally be mine XD**_

* * *

**Your Biggest Fan**

Dear Notebook,

I think I made Bruce feel bad…well actually, I think I made Batman feel bad. That sounds crazy right? The thought that someone could make _Batman_ feel bad. And not the guilty kind of feeling bad. More like the insecure rejected kind of bad. It all started with a pair of pajama bottoms.

Babs had a cousin whose birthday was coming up, and she dragged me to the mall to help her pick out a gift for him. After what seemed liked forever, she had finally settled on a Green Lantern hoodie and novelty power ring (apparently her cousin is a huge fan). On our way to the cashier, I spotted a section of the store that was dedicated to all things Superman. I joked about checking out the merchandise, but Babs took it to the next level and insisted that I buy a pair of Superman pajamas. And well, there is almost no arguing with Babs. So she got her cousin a hoodie and I bought myself Superman pjs.

That weekend Wally and Roy stayed over. Wally, being the snoop that he is, found the pajamas. I had hidden them at the bottom of a drawer the same day I bought them, not daring to wear them around the Manor. Wally and Roy, however, thought it'd be a great idea to do just that. Of course I protested, but that just compelled them to hide any pajamas, shorts, and just about anything I could wear to bed. I knew that Alfred and/or Bruce would question me walking around the Manor in my underwear searching for my pants, so I accepted defeat. I thought that maybe I could remain in the confines of my room until Bruce went on patrol.

When he finally left for the night, the party really began. Wally, Roy, and I did everything from playing videogames in the entertainment room to raiding the kitchen (when Alfred wasn't around), and playing hide and seek (Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow style). We lost track of time pretty easily, which is normal for us. Unfortunately, Bruce had returned early from patrol. He had gone after Scarecrow to stop him from unleashing his newest fear gas on half of Gotham. Of course Batman was successful in apprehending him, but not before inhaling some of the fear gas himself. With Alfred's help, Bruce was able to formulate and administer an antidote in record time. On his way to his room, Bruce noticed my attire, and Wally tried to play it off as fear gas that remained in his system. Bruce was too out of it to really focus and went to bed. After that, the entire atmosphere changed and I decided that we should all go to bed.

I was hoping that Wally's fast thinking had worked and that Bruce wouldn't ask me about the pajamas. When days passed and not a word was said about them, I thought I was safe. Until today that is. The League was spending time with the Team for the day. Something about building our confidence by getting to know each other. Wally, being the genius that he is, made a very loud comment about me being Superman's biggest fan. Everyone went along with the joke. They thought it was funny since I'm Batman's partner and all. But I could tell that Batman didn't find it the least bit amusing.

Everyone knows that Batman and Superman are like polar opposites. They're minds are wired differently and sometimes they argue over their differences. Batman also isn't a fan of all the fame and glory that Superman gets. I think part of it is because it took years for Gothamites to open up to having Batman around, and sometimes people still think we're the bad guys. So of course the last place he'd like to hear that kind of hero worship talk of the Big Blue Boy Scout is in his own home. Unfortunately, Richard Grayson happens to be a huge Superman fan. Personally, I think Batman is awesome. When playing favorites, of course Batman is higher than Superman on my list (and I admit to being a tad biased). But I thought it'd be too obvious, and would put me at risk of accidentally letting something slip. So I figured, why not be a Superman fan? No one would suspect Robin of picking Superman over Batman, so I thought it was perfect. To back it up, I have the merchandise and knowledge to "prove it." There is not a question about Superman I can't answer and I own most Superman-based products. Of course I just keep most of it in a closet. I know how Bruce feels about it.

I don't know why, but I think the pjs are what did him in. After Wally's comment, Batman's demeanor totally changed. His movements were heavy and stiff. His lips remained in a pressed line. An intensified Bat-glare was aimed at either Superman or Kid Flash at most times. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Wonder Woman. No one noticed any of this. They just thought Batman was being well, Batman. But I knew better. He was upset. He hadn't liked what he heard and he was still processing the information.

Zatanna had pulled me away from my observations so she could show me a new trick she'd learned, and when I looked back Batman was gone. I wasn't surprised, but I still wished he hadn't snuck away. When I got back to the Manor, Bruce was down in the Cave with his cowl down. I'm not sure what he was doing, but when I looked at him, he seemed pretty down. When I tried to clear up what happened at the Cave, he just shrugged it off and said he was tired and needed to get more rest. I could tell that he didn't wanna talk, so I just left. And now here I am, feeling bad (in a guilty way) for making Bruce feel bad (in a dejected way).

He doesn't have to feel that way. Superman is pretty awesome. He's big and strong. He can shoot lasers out of his eyes, has ice breath, and can fly. He's most kids' favorite hero. But he's no Batman. He doesn't stay up till the crack of dawn to protect a crime riddled city. He doesn't face villains as crazy as the psychopaths in Arkham. He doesn't have to prove himself to be as strong as (or stronger than) the other meta-human superheroes. He doesn't have to put on a fake smile and pretend to be a playboy while maintaining a billion dollar corporation. He doesn't have to be anyone's dad.

When you put them side by side, Superman and Batman couldn't be any more different. If you only look at the exterior, it's true that Superman may look more appealing. It's when you look past all of it that you notice how super Batman really is. So yes, Richard Grayson Wayne is a Superman fanatic. But Dick Grayson, Robin, the kid who Bruce Wayne took in when he lost everything, the real me, is most definitely a Batman fan.

Maybe it's time for me to tell him just that.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I liked the end of this one. Hope you guys did too. Reviews are much appreciated and will be considered birthday presents! Thanks for reading, remember I take requests!**_

_** ~Miss Walls**_


	21. Bad Sushi

_**I would've updated yesterday, but I got a 24-hour virus over the weekend. So I decided to write an entry loosely based off of my pain. Hope you guys like :)**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson or Wally West and I if I did, I would totally nurse them back to health if they got sick ;)**_

**Bad Sushi**

Dear Notebook,

You know how I tend to blame Wally for stuff that goes wrong? Well, I don't really mean it most of the time, he's my best friend. I know he always has good intentions. This time, however, I really do blame him. He knows it's his fault too, I made sure of that. It all happened yesterday.

I was at Wally's place; you know having some bro-bonding time. Wally keeps a fridge in his room, and I mean a full-size fridge. So we were doing our thing, playing video games and stuff. Of course I was winning so naturally Wally got frustrated and decided that it was time for a food break. I went along with it because even I get tired of winning sometimes (okay not really, but I'm trying to be humble) and food sounded good.

Wally being fancy (in his terms of it) wanted to treat me to his famous (or should I say infamous) "Supreme Sandwiches." They are very dangerous creations, pretty much anything and everything in the nearest refrigerator stuffed between two (or sometimes six) slices of bread. Since I'm used to Wally's ways, I'm normally able to scarf down a good portion of these Supreme Sandwiches. The only other people who have been able to consume them are Barry, Conner, and Raquel (surprising, right?).

Anyway, Wally made the sandwiches right in front of me. They towered with a variety of ingredients. From ham, turkey, and cheese, to graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate sauce. It was…_different_ to say the least. I surprised myself and ate a good half before I surrendered. Wally on the other hand, being the speedster with an insatiable stomach, inhaled his entire sandwich in about two minutes. He could've eaten it faster, but was being polite for my sake. Afterward, I insisted on lying down for a few minutes before resuming our gameplay; unlike Wally, I have a normal digestive system.

I went home a few hours later and ended up having the worst night of my life…in a physical sense. I felt horrible pangs in my stomach all night long. I tried to hide it so that Batman wouldn't send me home from patrol early. Unfortunately, as we were fighting a rag tag team of losers attempting to rob a bank, I got punched in the gut. The pain was surprisingly unbearable and I reeled over in pain. Batman definitely noticed and quickly knocked out the rest of the meatheads. He had me back in the Batcave in record time.

After hurling my guts out on the floor, Alfred assessed that I had food poisoning. Instantly I thought about the sandwich I had crammed down earlier. After spewing out whatever remained in my stomach, Bruce helped me to my room so I could rest. And so, I am currently residing in my large, comfortable bed; feeling weak and lifeless. Alfred had informed Wally's parents of my current state so that they could keep an eye on Wally. Luckily for him, his super-fast metabolism just burned through whatever it was that caused this dastardly illness. Wally apologized several times and I agreed to forgive him as long as he promised to always check the contents of his fridge…and be subject to my bidding until I recover.

He agreed of course, so as of right now, Wally West is my personal slave. He's been fluffing my pillows, bringing me tea, feeding me soup, changing the channel whenever I tell him to, and reading police reports to me. I even made him write this entry for me, I have no strength to do so myself. He initially made fun of my "diary," but shut up when I pointed out the fact that he's kept journals since he was 12. I also made him swear to secrecy. No one can know about this book, or I'll be dead. But I know he can be trusted with this information. Right now, all I want is to be better and fight crime again.

I wonder what I'll make Wally do next…

-R.G.W

P.S: Wally is the best friend ever, and I totally forgive him for this incident. I will never make him my personal slave again or hold this against him. I am also a big nerd who keeps a diary.

_**I had a bit of trouble with the end, but did you see what I did there? I hope you guys liked it. Just to clarify, I did not get sick from an epic sandwich. I had a sleepover and may have overdone the junk food, but I really don't know what caused my sickness since everyone else was fine. Anyway, I'm all good now :) Thanks for reading! Please review! **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	22. Kids These Days

_**So I've been busy and have quite a bit on my plate. It is for that reason that I had difficulty with developing an entry. But I couldn't leave you guys with nothing (that's just not me), so I wrote this little number loosely based on my day. Enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson, but if I did, I'd have him babysit my sister for me XD**_

* * *

**Kids These Days**

Dear Notebook,

I had the most exhausting day ever. You'd think that after years of long nights and rough fights, nothing considered remotely normal could tire me out. Well you'd be as wrong as I was. As the young teen under Bruce Wayne's wing, it's expected of me to be just as charitable as he is. That and the fact that I love helping people led me to Gotham Square's Community Center. I volunteered to help out with a special activities day for kids 3-12.

I thought it'd be easy and fun. Kids love me and it would only be for a couple of hours. Boy was I wrong. I was assigned to youngest kids, ages 3-5. They were impressionable group of 10 to say the least. I easily impressed them with some old circus tricks and got them laughing with jokes that I learned from Wally (but I wouldn't tell him that he's actually that funny). However, there short attention spans were difficult to maintain. Every few minutes, someone would ask a random question. How did I learn those tricks? Why is the sky blue? Where's mommy? How does Superman fly? Has Batman ever killed anyone? Those last two were a doozy and even sparked a debate amongst the children, which was pretty adorable (except for one kid who told me that Batman was stupid and Robin was even more of an idiot). I could never really answer one question because, I was always interrupted by another.

Getting them to eat was even more difficult. Some of them wouldn't sit down. Others complained about an ingredient in their sandwich or the flavor of their pudding. There were a few spills from overly zealous kids who wanted to open their juice boxes on their own. I think one kid wet themselves too. It's kind of a blur.

Afterwards, we had to do one final craft with the kids. That was a total mess. Whoever decided that giving 4 year olds access to glue, paint, and glitter was a good idea deserves to be jailed. Since the kids were all rowdy from their food break, a lot of them refused to remain seated. Of course this caused art projects to be mixed up, damaged, or broken; which in turn led to many tears and fits of teeny rage. At that point, no one bothered to listen to me. Nothing could get their attention. So I decided that they all needed to calm down and put a movie on. The last hour was spent watching 101 Dalmatians.

Getting home drained whatever bit of my energy that remained. Alfred couldn't pick me up at the center because of horrible traffic caused by some stupid motorcycle accident I know, I know. _Robin_ drives a motorcycle, but I would never cause an accident like that. Anyway, I had to maneuver my way around a bunch of suits going home after work. I got shoved, glared at, and this one guy threatened me. I think this one guy would've attempted to mug me had it not been for the perfected glare I gave him. I had never been so happy to see that black, sometimes embarrassing Rolls Royce.

And now, I'm lying in bed. My back hurts, my throat is sore, there's paint on my shirt, glitter in my hair, and I could really use a foot rub. But of course, I will be going on patrol in about an hour or two. Those kids don't even know how good they have it. I wish someone would've volunteered to babysit me for hours, while I ran amuck. I don't even remember getting a thank you for getting fresh pants for that one kid. But for some reason, I think I'd volunteer again. There's a strangely satisfying feeling, knowing I helped out those people at the center. No way could they've handled it on their own.

But that's just me, Richard Grayson. Helping Gothamites at all times. Day or night. Rain or shine. Babysitting or beating up baddies.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**Not too sure about the end. You guys don't understand how tired I am. I work with children for the rest of the week (teaching them about Jesus and doing crafts and stuff). It's fun and fulfilling, but sooo draining. But like I said, I couldn't not post a chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this little filler.**_

_**Please review! Thanks for reading! **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	23. Ladies' Choice

_**I'm so sorry for not updating last week. It's not always easy balancing the responsibilities of life AND fanfiction. I apologize. Please accept this entry as a peace offering.**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne. If I did then their lady issues would be solved ;)**_

* * *

**Ladies' Choice**

Dear Notebook,

I don't understand Bruce. I know that the whole playboy thing is a façade (a really good one), but he truly does have lady issues. Though it's true that most of his female companions are merely for show, there are a handful of women who have managed to capture Bruce's affections. It's so weird right? The fact that a woman could actually tug at Batman's heart strings is completely unbelievable. But it's happened. The problem is that it's occurred more than once.

First there was Vicki Vale. She's one of the nicest reporters I've met. She loves to get the big scoop, but always finds a way to do so in a respectful manner. Bruce never looked like an irresponsible playboy in any of Vicki's stories. In fact, she only made reports on the successful philanthropist businessman he had become. Due to this, it was easy for Vicki to get into Bruce Wayne-centered events. With that much contact it was only a matter of time before Bruce felt something for her (especially after that one time when she was kidnapped and he had to save her).

Then there was Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. That relationship was trouble from the start, yet it strangely worked. They have this weird back and forth. She would steal something, he would find her, flirting would ensue, and the stolen item was almost always returned the next day. It's like she only steals to get his attention. And he falls for it every time. It's almost sick and slightly pathetic if you ask me. But hey, the heart wants what the heart wants. When you think about Catwoman isn't even that much of a villain. I recall her assisting Batman on occasion, and she's actually nice to me. The bad guys are NEVER nice to me. Anyway, those two have a complicated on and off thing going on. It's kind of annoying.

There's also Wonder Woman. They're both too stubborn to admit it, but there's definitely SOMETHING there. Seriously, you can cut the romantic tension with a knife. I don't know why they don't just test the waters. In my opinion there's no harm in that. Not with the way they are. If things didn't work out, they'd be back to normal in no time (I think). I personally think that they'd be a superpower together (and I mean that in a good way).

Then there's Talia al Ghul. I don't like her. She creeps me out and her father is one of Batman's biggest enemies. I have no idea what Bruce was thinking with that one. I really don't. She's got the looks sure, but I don't think she's totally there in the head. I mean c'mon, the woman is in the League of Assassins for crying out loud. If the fact that she's the daughter of a super-villain wasn't enough, then that last thing should have been a major turn off. I just hope that Bruce never takes that woman seriously.

These women are the biggest contenders, but I know there have been others. Somehow Poison Ivy (gross), Black Canary (don't tell Green Arrow), and even Alfred's daughter (don't tell Alfred) have had something with Bruce. The man has issues. The biggest one being that he can never choose which one to stick with. It's a shame…then again; I've been having similar issues. Dang it Bruce! Why'd he have to infect me with his playboy syndrome?!

Maybe we should see a therapist or something…or is this something that can't be cured? Man, I hope I'm not cursed with lady issues forever.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**So again, sorry about not updating last week. I have quite a bit going on. Now that school's less than a month away, I've been scrambling to get last minute stuff done and enjoy what remains of my summer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. And to clarify my opinion on this, I am a WonderBat shipper. Don't judge, I love them. I think Mr. Grayson would ship them as well.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	24. Hacking the System

_***Gasp* Miss Walls didn't update for two weeks. FOR SHAME. Lol sorry guys, I wanna use my many responsibilities excuse, but it's also due to laziness. And I am sorry about that. But I stood up late typing this up so I hope you all forgive me.**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson. If I did, I'd let him hack any system without getting reprimanded (unless Batman asked of course ;) )**_

* * *

**Hacking the System**

Dear Notebook,

I had such an awesome day. Attending Gotham Academy had never been so fun…I can't believe I even wrote that. Being the way that I am, I always find ways to make that snotty educational facility a fun place to be. However, there's no denying that my school is overrated and can be a bore (unless you're a snobby, air-head heir(ess)). I got tired of the same old routine and decided to shake things up Robin style.

I woke up earlier than usual (well I actually never went to sleep due to a long night of fighting crime) and decided to kill time. Most teens that live in a mansion with a billionaire would probably play pre-released video games or in a personal arcade, go swimming, buy stuff online, or order people around to make time pass by. I decided to hack my school's computer system.

It was way easier than I thought it'd be. In fact, it was _too_ easy. I cracked the codes and minor fire wall in about a minute I really need to talk to Bruce so he can fix that. We wouldn't want a psychotic criminal getting access to GA files. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to mess with some stuff. I changed lunch menus and class schedules, switched the janitor's hours, altered security rotations, and rigged the security cameras. I even modified the bells to ring at random intervals and set the sprinklers to go off at a specific time. Alfred pointed out that I never looked so excited to go to school, especially after pulling an all-nighter fighting Mr. Freeze and Clayface (which shouldn't have taken so long if you ask me). I just shrugged and smiled the whole way to school.

To say my day was amusing would be an understatement. I had never seen Gotham's high and mighty look so frantic. Teachers were in the wrong classrooms at the wrong time, girls were in the bathroom when the janitors were supposed to clean them, security guards were all on the west side of campus, and my Pre-Calculus class was dismissed a half hour early. Everyone was confused. Most of the faculty and even some of the students were upset, but most of my classmates were taking advantage of the chaos. Jocks were playing with sports equipment in the halls, people went into any classroom they pleased, and someone went as far as TPing the teacher's lounge. Babs and Artemis joined in the fun by pranking the already agitated cheerleaders. The funniest part was when some girls picked a fight with the lunch ladies because, their sushi bar had been stocked with bacon, sausages, burgers, and other fat-inducing goodness that they'd never lay a hand on. I seriously thought that someone was gonna get hurt, there's this one lunch lady that looks like she can kill with her bare hands.

It became even more hilarious when the sprinklers suddenly went off. Mascara was running, hair was frizzing, papers were ruined, and lunch was soaked. Nearly every girl was squealing in panic, struggling to cover themselves with their school jackets. The boys on the other hand were smart enough to run outside right away. Soon the entire school faculty and student population of Gotham Academy was outside on the luscious, manicured campus grounds.

By the end of the school day, there was a flood of parents demanding to speak to the headmaster. Babs, Artemis, and I hid behind a huge oak tree laughing as we heard threats, complaints, and strings of inappropriate language being thrown at our principal. It took him a while to convince everyone that the situation would be fixed and that Gotham Academy would be running as the highly esteemed establishment that it is as soon as possible. Everything was able to be settled without any lawsuits being formed and the majority of the complaints were superficial. Stuff about Gucci bags being ruined, Louis Vuitton shoes being damaged beyond repair, and bad hair days; your classic Gotham Academy drama.

All in all, it was a hilariously awesome day. I would do it again, but it would be much too suspicious. Bruce has already arranged to have GA's computer system revamped and protected by the best security codes. He took this whole situation better than I thought he would. I didn't even get grounded; I just have to hand-wash the Batmobile for a week. I don't even care that it will take me hours to get the dirt and grime off, it was all worth it.

I wonder how long it'll take me to crack the code next time.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**I can't believe it's September. I start school in a week and I'm not done with my assignment! Curse you procrastination! **_

_**I hope you guys like this entry, I thought it was funny. And just to make me seem like less of a bad guy for not updating, I did post a new story called My Dad, the Bat. It's a new series I will be working on. You should check it out *hint, hint* **_

_**Thanks for reading! And please review! **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


	25. The Best Day Ever

_**Hey guys, here's a little something loosely based off of recent events in my life.**_

_**I do not own Dick Grayson. If I did, he would never have another bad day again ;)**_

* * *

**The **_**Best**_** Day Ever**

Dear Notebook,

I had a craptastic day. For some reason everything that could go wrong did. A long string of horrible coincidences that seemed more like conspiracy than chance.

It all started this morning when my alarm clock didn't go off. Normally Alfred wakes me up for school, but Bruce and I insisted that he go on a vacation to visit his daughter (after reassuring him that we'd keep everything tidy and stay away from the kitchen). I guess I had accidently set my alarm for pm instead of am. I was exhausted from fighting Two-Face's goons and Clayface all night. Bruce didn't even notice that I overslept since he was reviewing police reports in the Batcave. I showered, got dressed, and scarfed down cereal in less than 15 minutes. My tie was crooked and I missed a button or two on my shirt, but I was decent enough.

Since I was late, I rushed Bruce out of the Batcave (he was still in his Batman uniform and had to stop and change). I was tempted to ask if he could take me to school in the Batmobile since it's superfast, but I refrained and opted for the mustang. I thought that I could make it to first period and be maybe 10-15 minutes late but no. Bruce decided to take a route that was meant to be shorter but he evidently forgot about the elementary school in the vicinity. A crossing guard stopped us with his white gloved hand to let some kids cross the street. The endless line of slow walking children was irritable to say the least, and it felt like the crossing guard's bright yellow vest was taunting me. After that we ran straight into a detour. Apparently some socialite living on the outskirts of Gotham Heights is remodeling. It took almost 20 minutes to get past the long line of vehicles that had also unfortunately traveled this way. I glared at Bruce the rest of the way to school.

I completely missed first period and was barely on time for second. Some of my classmates gave me odd looks for my disheveled appearance, but I didn't even care. Babs and Bette were definitely curious at why I was in the state that I was, but I was in no mood to explain my misfortunate morning. Our AP Physics teacher had decided that it was the perfect time for a pop quiz. Pop quizzes are usually no biggie for me and I always ace them. Unfortunately, this pop quiz was on material from last night's assignment. Two-Face and Clayface had been making such a brouhaha that Batman and I had to go into action before I could even open my textbook. I was able to complete the assignment on the way to school (thanks to those obstacles), but I didn't get a chance to fully read through the material. That means I'll probably get my first B all semester. To make matters worse, my AP English teacher chose to do a random notebook check. After sifting through my bag I realized that I had inconveniently left my notebook on my nightstand after falling asleep while attempting to review after my messy brawl with Clayface. Guess who got no credit for that. The rest of my day wasn't very tolerable either. The cafeteria ran out of mozzarella sticks (which are my favorite), I got hit in the face with a tennis racket in PE, and I tripped over a chair in my Pre-Calculus class…and those were the high-lights.

I went to Babs' house for a little while after school. The only mishap that occurred there was when I spilled grape juice on my stark white shirt (Alfred's gonna have a field day with that one). Even though Babs told me that her dad wouldn't be home very late and could take me home, I decided to walk home on my own. That probably wasn't the best idea in hind sight, but I had been having such a cruddy day that I wanted to clear my head in the sometimes not so nice Gotham air. I cut through Robinson Park like I tend to do when walking and after a few minutes I noticed I was being followed. I tried to lose the guy but he stuck to me better than any common thief would. He was probably trained or something, and apparently he had a friend. I bumped right into him, knocking a book out of his hands. I bent down to pick it up and apologize, only to be kicked in the gut and having the wind knocked out of me. The gruesome duo beat me up, stole the money in my wallet (thankfully I only had $25 on me and left my debit card at home), stole my bag (after dumping all my books and papers on the ground), and snatched the shoes right off my feet. It was unbelievable. I've been beaten, robbed, and even kidnapped countless times, but never has anyone ever taken my shoes right off my feet. The things people do for money these days, sheesh.

No one else bothered me the rest of the way home. I assumed it was because I looked like a limping hobo carrying damaged books and crumpled paper with no shoes on. Plus I had a nosebleed, a cut on my forehead, a scraped arm, and a bloody hole in my pants. I was able to clean myself up and dispose of my ruined clothes before Bruce came home with Thai take-out. He could tell something was off by my limp (which I hid pretty well) and when he got closer he could see a black eye forming. After that I told him all about my crappy day and had to reassure him that I wasn't being bullied in school.

Talking made me feel better, and the food was awesome. I thought that the nice quiet time with Bruce would make the horrible parts of my day go away, but clearly today was not my favor. Before we were even half way done with our food Bruce got called away for important Justice League business that I'm not supposed to know about (but will find out anyway). I told him I'd take care of cleaning up, which led to me spilling hot noodles on my pants. I managed to clean up the mess I made and decided to end my day with a nice hot shower. But of course in the middle of that said shower, the hot water shut off for absolutely no reason and I ended up taking an ice bath in just a few seconds.

Now I'm just lying here wondering why today had to go so horribly. It was probably one of my worst days ever (not counting any incident as Robin). Not the worst one ever, but definitely in my top ten. At least my far from average life makes it possible to say I've had worse days. I'm just so frustrated with how my day panned out. When you think about it, this is all really Alfred's fault. If he had been here I wouldn't have overslept and none of this would've happened. I know I may be exaggerating, but this is all I have to make everything seem better.

I think I'm gonna go down to the Batcave and check up on robberies in/near Robinson Park.

-R.G.W

* * *

_**So yeah. I didn't have the best day. First day of school, my schedule sucks, and there were some other disappointments. I also was subjected to a freezing shower yesterday since my heat turned off randomly. Talking and food made it better (not completely, but mostly. It's enough).**_

_**Hope you guys liked it. I figured that even Mr. Grayson has his bad days too.**_

_**Thanks for reading! And please review! **_

_**~Miss Walls**_


End file.
